


Misto!

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Prompt Fill, Young Justice Anon Meme, tamaranean linguistic studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robin gets kissed by the hot alien chick he and his teammates just saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misto!

It’s like kissing the sun, hot and steadily increasing in pressure as sparks burst behind his eyelids. Logically, Dick knows he shouldn’t be letting his guard down like this, much less enjoying it as much as he is, but hey, he’s thirteen and she’s beautiful, even with the broken chains on her wrists, the tangled red hair and the tattered shift that barely conceals the bruises on her orange skin.

He has no idea who she is, only that she’s an alien and she’d been struggling and trying to run away from the space lizards holding her when the team arrived at the crash site. He may not have understood her words, but Gotham taught him to recognize _‘no, stop_ ’ on sight. He’d moved even before M’gann confirmed the girl was terrified of her captors, even though he knew Kaldur would chew him out for it later, but he’s always known that the others, with the exceptions of Artemis and maybe Superboy, are green in ways that he hasn’t been in years. Sometimes, they don’t understand what they’re seeing fast enough and there’s not enough time to explain.

When it was all over and he was picking the locks on her chains, she looked up at him with fathomless, radiant green eyes, and gave him a kiss that was hardly chaste.

She’s _still_ kissing him and he can dimly hear Wally murmuring something about a record for going without air.

Finally, Dick manages to pull back, gasping for oxygen, and instinctively sputters, “Mi develeskie gueri Mary! Kon?”

She smiles at him, opens her mouth, and shocks him utterly: “Sastimos! Miri nav Koriand’r. I rokker the jib, but who is Mary and why is her virginity sacred? I do not understand this expression.”

Dick stares, utterly at a loss for words.

“Does anyone else have no idea what just happened?” Artemis asks.


End file.
